


something new

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: damain shows Jon some 18+ videos and convince him that they should try them





	something new

Jon looked at Damian Jon was just standing in the middle of the room awkwardly playing with his hand while Damian went from his dresser to the bathroom back and forth looking for something.

Jon asked Damian "umm Damian what are you looking for .... and um what exactly are we going to do".

Damian looked at his dresser and pulled a bottle of lube from it "found it" he then looked at Jon and said 

"Jon I think you know exactly what we are going to do"

Jon looked down and said "the videos," Damian said "yes"

"Jon lay down on the bed" Damian commanded. Jon looked at him and did so.

as Jon laid down he saw Damian raise an eyebrow "w..what?" Jon said blushing

"o nothing hayseed it's just that you already have a nice tent pinched up for tonight" as Jon looked down at his pants he saw his hard-on causing a nice tent in his pants he looked away from Damian bushing

Jon felt Damian crawl on the bed and lay down next to him. they looked at each outer for a few seconds and Damian moved in for a kiss. Jon jumped a little but soon oped his mouth letting Damian's tongue slip in. the two boys kissed ever so passionately for a few minutes.

after a while, Damian ended the kiss when he slipped off Jon's shirt. Damian then lowed his head and began o suck on Jon's nipple

W.what are you doing!!! Jon yelped. nothing hayseed just relax it will feel good soon  
Damian counted to suck on one nipple and rub the outer one 

Jon soon began to moan in a pleaser. Damian looked at Jon and said, "told you so now stand up hayseed".

Jon did as he was told and stud up shirtless. Damian took a moment to admire Jon. Jon may have been Kryptonian but he looked weak. Jon didn't have bulging muscles like his father but he wasn't fat he was thin he looked like a normal 10-year-old boy, but he was a 10 ear old boy who can pick up a car and throw it at you if so pleased.

Damian walked in front of Jon and garbed his hard dick throe his pants. Jon gasped at the feeling but said nothing. Damian the undid the button on Jon's jeans and lowered them to his feet. Jon was going to take them off but as he began to raise a leg to let the pant leg fall of Damian said "no leave them" Jon looked at him puzzled "why" 

Damian in one motion pulled down Jon's underwear and pushed him hard. Jon with his pants and underwear wrapped around his ankle he fell back unable to balance himself he landed on the bed.

"what was that for," he said annoyed. no reason the boy wonder respond. Jon kicked off his pants leaving him completely naked. Jon began to blush as he realized that he was completely naked and Damian still had all his clothes on.

d...damain are you ganna get naked two Jon spoke timidly. no, Jon, i think im going to let you be embarrassed for a little longer Damian smiled as he took out his phone and snapped a picture of Jon naked on the bed

DAMIAN!!! delete that photo NOW!!!!!!! im not joking if my dad or your dad see it then well b- Jon was cut off by a hand on his dick 

he shrieked d..damain stop it feels weird i hhhh

Jon was speechless when damain took his cock into his mouth Damian began bobbing up and down he played withs foreskin sticking his tongue inside and sucking on his balls and licking his shaft Jon was in heaven he practically had love hart in his eyes 

Damian decided to push his lover over the limit and lubed his finger and shoved into Jon Damian managed to push in two-finger and played around with jons ass until he found his prostate and pushed and rubbed it until he made Jon cum in his mouth

damain was a little disappointed when all he got was a small amount of watery cum 

Jon was breathing heavily as he was trying to regather himself it was quite hard with damain still finger him ... Damian what are you doing i all came 

i know hayseed but i haven't come yet and i want too. damain began to strip and soon he was naked and had a rock hard cock he climbed on the bed and raised jons legs onto his shoulders and lined up his dick with jons ass

he didn't wait at all the demon was hungry and he wanted to feast he pushed into Jon making the boy of steal grunt Jon began to wince in pain as Damian counted to slid all the way into him 

once damain balls hit jons ass Jon sighed thinking the worst of it was over but as soon as damain slid all the way out and smashed back in Jon yipped again he groaned once more he moaned damain was now slamming in and out of Jon 

damain was moving faster than the flash and he jammed back in and out he angled himself so he was concisely hitting Jons prostate the boy of steal was in utter bliss his face red and eyes wide the boy was losing himself as Damian thrust into him and as sone as damain came inside him he came as well his watery cum only making it to his belly button 

damain slid out of Jon letting all his fluids flush out of him damain crashed down next to Jon 

did you like that hayseed 

i loved it Jon said redfaced


End file.
